Persuasión
by Pitiless Nightmare
Summary: En La Sala de Las Mil Fuentes, Anakin y Obi-Wan meditan. Sin embargo, quizás no fue la mejor de las ideas... [Slash, Obikin]


_Dedicado a AlmaDreams, porque perdí mi apuesta. ¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

 **Persuasión**

Habían estado meditando toda la tarde.

Anakin estaba aburrido, y no sabía cómo decírselo a Obi-Wan. Estaban frente a frente sobre el pasto, y alrededor de ellos no había más que paz y silencio. A la lejanía, si uno ponía tención, se podía escuchar el suave arrullo de las cascadas, ese eterno torrente de vida. Aunque aquí no había lugar en dónde no se les escuchara, en realidad. La Sala de Las Mil Fuentes era un espléndido lugar de relajación. Destinados para aquellos que se aventuraban aquí a pensar, descansar, observar, ¿y por qué no para entrenar también? Y por supuesto: meditar.

Obi-Wan había traído aquí a Anakin para desprenderlo de lo que era la guerra. De lo que era la sangre, de lo que era la responsabilidad de controlar innumerables vidas. Algo que no recaía sólo en él, sino en ambos. La creciente tensión en las misiones había hecho que no consiguieran dormir por noches, y algunas otras veces ellas se aparecían cuando lograban hacerlo. Obi-Wan no se lo había dicho, pero estaba preocupado por el semblante demacrado que a veces lucía Anakin. De todos los Jedi, siempre era el más afectado, _porque nadie sentía como sentía él._ A veces la carga negativa era algo que le podía, y simplemente se quedaba en esos rincones en los que parecía estar comunicándose consigo mismo, sacando de su círculo todo aquello que pudiera intervenir.

Entonces, aprovechando que estarían unos pocos días en Coruscant, Obi-Wan creyó que podría devolverle algo de tranquilidad a su mente tratando de conectarse con él mismo hasta que ellos fueran llamados y requeridos a una próxima misión. Y aunque a pesar de que Anakin no lo había recibido con gran ánimo ese día, al menos había abierto sus brazos y se había dejado caer en sus manos. Señal, por supuesto, que ya estaba resignado de pensar. Simplemente quería que alguien sostuviera el peso un poco con él.

No obstante, por muy cansado que estuviera, lo que no sabía Obi-Wan era que, aun así, Anakin estaba siempre dispuesto a entregar su última palabra. Y una era la paciencia. Él no era bueno con la paciencia.

—Obi-Wan. —Susurró.

Lo vio tranquilo sin inmutarse, su mirada templada, serena. Luciendo unos años más joven de no haber sido por las ojeras consumiendo el contorno de sus cuencas. Parecía durmiendo, y quiso intentarlo una vez más, acercándose un poco para dirigirse a él.

—Obi-Wan —repitió.

Pero no le contestó.

Sorprendido y frustrado, Anakin dedicó otro poco de tiempo restante para admirarlo; la chispa en sus ojos pidiendo algo de compensación. Regresó a su lugar resoplando el aire, cruzándose de brazos resignándose ya si acaso lo había perdido. Tal vez no. Tal vez lo hacía para que él se animara a hacer lo mismo. Y Anakin no tenía problema en hacerlo, de no haber sido que ya lo venía haciendo hace tantas horas atrás. Quería mantener su cabeza ocupada, no tenerla vacía. Estar en una idea constante le hacía olvidar sus problemas, y alejar aquellos pensamientos que siempre solían avecinarse cuando estaba tranquilo. Era más fácil que no pensar. Mordió su labio. Quería hacer algo, hacer tantas cosas. Y aunque agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón la preocupación de Obi-Wan, tenía que admitir que esto no estaba dando resultado.

Se quedó mirándolo, envidiando su tranquilidad. A pesar de su experiencia, Anakin se sentía lejos de ser como él. Su autodisciplina, serenidad, el dominio a su propia persona, siempre fueron rasgos que admiró de él. A veces, no era necesario hablar; la presencia bastaba. Y claro, Anakin disfrutaba estar siempre con él. No obstante, tenía el fuerte sentimiento de que podrían estar haciendo algo mejor. Siempre fue malo haciendo esto, porque era la acción y lo temerario lo que regía su sangre; la rapidez, el movimiento.

Ya no recordaba la última vez que pasaran unos cuantos días en Coruscant, al menos juntos. Porque siempre estaban solos. Y si no lo estaban, podían reencontrarse luego de un breve tiempo al regreso de misiones, pero en esos momentos en que llegaba uno, el otro ya se marchaba. Nunca compartían más de un día o dos. Ahora, ellos habían regresado al mismo tiempo, iban a pasar también el mismo tiempo. Y aunque en medio del calor de la batalla allá afuera les hacía compartir hasta meses de compañía, le era difícil pensar cuándo fue el último momento en que compartió con Obi-Wan _esta_ tranquilidad y _este_ tipo de cercanía que era tan diferente a la guerra.

Esa era la razón por la que Anakin se sentía tan turbado. Si iba a pasar por fin unos días a su lado —y por favor, que no fueran tan pocos—, iba a crear la manera en que ambos pudieran sacar provecho de ello. Y eso, sin duda alguna no iba a lograrlo si seguían por este camino.

No era justo que Obi-Wan estuviera tranquilo y en estado de paz interior cuando él se estaba desviviendo de desasosiego. Sus dedos tamborilearon sus rodillas, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasarían más aquí. Podrían dormir, o quizás caminar, La Sala de Las Mil Fuentes tenía tantos puntos de interés; incluso podían meterse en las cascadas.

De pronto, una maliciosa sonrisa bosquejó sus labios. Una sonrisa mefistofélica, acompañada por unos ojos repentinamente brillantes, adornada en su interior por una idea vestida por todo traviesa.

 _Porque si me ignoras, yo me encargaré de ti._

Entonces claro, por supuesto, se volvió a inclinar dejándose llevar por este aire bruscamente perverso, y no menos gratificante de lo que era también el poder de la persuasión. Si iba a tener a Obi-Wan, Anakin lo tendría todo de él. De ese modo, se acercó sin pedir más permiso, cruzando distancia, haciéndose suyo de lo que era para él su pobre Fausto, para robarle el aliento.

Se avecinó desde abajo, buscándole en alguna inclinación, y sus labios lo encontraron gentiles. Hubo un estremecimiento, un suspiro, una sorpresa, y todo Anakin lo tomó. Su mano izquierda acunó el rostro de Obi-Wan, viajando a su cabello de manera condescendiente pidiéndole que volviera a él. Cansado de esperar, cansado de meditar.

Lo llamó desde las profundidades como si hubiera estado dormitando en otra lejana Galaxia, rogándole con suaves roces que regresara a este mundo, hablándole sin hablar sobre sus reales deseos. Pero Obi-Wan lo sabía, siempre lo supo.

Quizás por eso también cuando abrió los ojos, y encontró los de Anakin, lo miró con resignación y disculpa.

Bueno, al menos lo había intentado.


End file.
